


Girl Talk

by artem_ace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Pipabeth - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem_ace/pseuds/artem_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I received on tumblr: Weird sentence prompt: you wear white shirts everyday and I can see through them and you have the cutest bras ever. Pipabeth</p><p>enjoy:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

“Got it!” Piper yelled, rushing forward to meet the airborne ball. She brought her hands together and felt the familiar sting of the volleyball meeting her forearms. The ball sailed into the air once again.

One of the other girls called the ball and brought her arms up to hit the ball back to the other side. Unfortunately, the angle was all wrong, and rather than returning to the opposing team, the ball went up, still on the same side of the net. Taking her chance, Piper shouted a quick  _“Mine!”_  and jumped to spike the ball over the net-

-and directly onto a curly blonde ponytail. The girl fell from the momentum of the speeding ball and landed on her ass, holding her head in one hand.  _Fuck_.

The blonde girl was Annabeth Chase, President of the Junior Class, and cutest girl in Piper’s P.E. class. Another girl in a purple t-shirt ran over to help her up, and not for the first time, Piper wondered if maybe she should be a little less intense during their in-class volley ball games.

Between the buzzing in her ears, and the distance between her and the other team, Piper couldn’t hear what they were saying. Annabeth nodded at something the girl said and switched places with one of the alternates.

Piper cringed and would have apologized, had the coach not ordered them to continue the game. For the rest of the period, Piper had trouble keeping her eyes off the blonde. (Not that this wasn't a problem other days, but this time her staring was for a different reason.)

When the coach blew the whistle to signal time to go change, Piper glanced at the girl one more time. Annabeth didn’t seem to be in any pain as she walked with her friends to the locker room.  _‘At least she didn’t yell at me,’_  Piper thought. Her feet carried her to her locker while her mind carried her to fantasies involving the class president.

She had just entered the combination of her lock when Annabeth approached her.

“Hey,” Annabeth said, getting her attention with a small wave. _‘Crap,_ ’ Piper thought, _‘she’s probably going to kill me now.’_

“I am  _so_  sorry, for hitting you. I promise it wasn’t intentional, are you okay?” Piper said quickly. Annabeth looked surprised.

“Oh, I’m fine,” she said, waving off Piper’s apology. “I didn’t even realize it was you who hit the ball.” She gave a short, light laugh.

“Honestly, I should thank you for getting me out of P.E.”

Piper shrugged, blushing slightly. This was the first time the two had had any interaction outside of _“Oh, you dropped your pencil,_ ” and  _“Can you pass me the ball? Thanks!”_  If Annabeth wasn’t angry about the ball-to-head incident, then what did she want?

“Anyway, I was just going to ask where you go for um,  _unmentionables_ ,” Annabeth said, gesturing towards her chest. Piper followed her gaze to her own boobs. Her bright blue bra was visible through her shirt.

“You mean my bras?”

Annabeth nodded. “Yeah. I don’t mean to sound creepy or anything, but I can see your bras through your shirt because you wear white during gym, and they’re just really cute.” She blushed and looked to the side to avoid staring at Piper’s chest.

“Oh, no that’s totally not creepy,” Piper assured her. “I mean I’d probably look at my own boobs all the time if I could.”

Annabeth turned even redder at her comment. “But yeah,” Piper continued. “There’s this little boutique over on 16th street called Lacey’s and they have the cutest bras!”

The first bell rang, signaling the end of of sixth period. Piper cursed as she realized she hadn’t even changed out of her gym clothes. Annabeth thanked her before leaving to go to class and Piper accepted the fact that she’s just going to have to be late for math (again).

But, hey, at least she got to talk to a cute girl.

\--

On Friday, Piper was taking her blouse off when Annabeth approached for the second time. She hurriedly pulled on it back on in order to avoid entering conversation while half-naked. Today Annabeth had joined in on wearing a tight white T-shirt during P.E and a her black and pink polka dotted bra was easily visible.

Piper almost choked on her own surprise.

“So I went to the place you were talking about,” Annabeth announced, showing off two other bras that she pulled from her backpack. She looked to Piper for approval, then placed them back in her bag with a smile.

“Why didn’t you tell me they had cute underwear too?” Annabeth demands. She uses two fingers to pull the waistband of her black shorts down just enough for Piper to see the top of a pair of lacy panties.

 _‘Fuck me_ ,’ Piper’s mind begged. _‘Now is not the time,_ ’ Piper retorted, forcing her mind out from the gutter. Annabeth released her waistband, and the fabric snapped back to rest snugly on her hip.

“Oh, sorry, I must have been too busy thinking about the fact that you were commenting on how great my breasts are,” Piper joked, finding her voice.

Annabeth gave her an indignant look. “I was commenting on you bra not what was in it,” she objected.

“If you say so,” Piper replied. She decided to go ahead and change, seeing as class was going to start any minute. All of the other girls had already changed and left. Annabeth waited patiently for Piper to take her shirt off.

Piper forced herself to remain calm as she replaced her blouse with a white t-shirt and her jeans into gym shorts. When she finished, Annabeth nodded once, turned on her heel and walked to the gym.

They’re on the same team this time, and Piper is too preoccupied staring at the outline of Annabeth’s underwear against her black shorts to hit anybody with a volley ball.

 

**Author's Note:**

> first femslash fic^.^ let me know what you think in the comments below or you can contact me on tumblr (artem-ace.tumblr.com)


End file.
